Help Me
by deanbean15
Summary: A sequel to the new girl After Maddylan Daniels came back from the dead she believes she is going insane. Stiles has made it his mission to help her. But what if she likes the disease, and she doesn't want to be cured? ((Sorry for the supernatural reference. I had to))
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is the first chapter of the sequal, my writing style changes next chapter and I am still writing the third chaper. You are all caught up after that!** Stiles

 _Derek hasn't talked to me in 3 weeks and Maddy is still missing. I miss her. Mom, I screwed up, I want her back. I hope she is okay. God if she is not okay... We are following a string of animal attacks because we can't find her scent. I wonder how her mom is doing. The last words Derek said to me was. I fucking trusted you to keep her safe, when we find her you do not speak, think, look or touch her, You understand me? Mom I just really need someone, Scott has tried but he has been really busy helping find her. Lydia even tried. The girl I had been in love with since the 3rd grade couldn't get me out of this funk. Mom my head hurts, my body hurts, my heart hurts, I haven't slept in 2 days and even when I do get sleep it is for like 3 hours per night. I have maybe got 8 hours in the last week, my panic attacks started again, one happened when no one was there and I thought I was gonna die. I am tired but I can't sleep. Dad says he has a box to give me, was it something from you? Oh wait you won't answer me. I think it was from you. I miss you Mom. Talk to you soon._

 _Sincerely Stiles,_

A tear falls onto the paper. I put it in the envelope. I bring my knees up to my chest and I rest my head on my knees. I don't look up when my window creaks.

"Go away Scott" I mumble and curl tighter.

"It's not Scott" A sweet voice replies. I recognize the voice and look up.

"Maddy?" I say, shaking from joy.

"Yes baby. I am here." She smiles, everything about her pale.

"You're here" I cry out.

"I need to call Scott." I reach to grab my phone

"No Stiles, you need to sleep" She touches my face, her hand cold as ice.

"N-No I want t-to b-be with you" I look at the long white nightgown and her bare feet.

"Shh" She whispers and I tilt my head

"You are not really here"

"Correct. I am a hallucination. Just sleep Stiles" She sits on the edge of the bed.

"I-I just want to be with you" I plead

"If I am here it means you need sleep or a therapist, maybe both" She smiles and rubs my back.

"O-okay" I sigh

I lay down slowly and shut my eyes. I feel the blanket go over me. I soon sleep.

 _The light fills the room and when it stops Maddy is gone. I start to panic._

 _"Scott! Scott!" I shout loudly drawing his attention over._

 _"Where is she Scott?!"_

 _Derek slams through the door._

 _"Stiles something is wrong. What happened?" He says looking for Maddylan_

 _"She- I - She" I started to choke on my words_

 _"Stiles?!" He roars_

 _"She died" I whimper_

 _He grabs me by my shirt._

 _"What?" He hisses_

 _"I am sorry. I just- She was-" I start to cry_

 _"You let her fucking die?! Where the hell is she?!" He shouts_

 _"I- I don't know, th-there w-was t-this light and sh-she was g-gone" I stutter_

 _"You fucking stupid idiot!"_

 _"I'm sorry"_

 _"I fucking trusted you to keep her safe, when we find her you do not speak, think, look or touch her, You understand me?" He growls, eyes going blue._

 _"Yes" I nod_

 _He throws me out my back hitting the hallway wall. I groan._

 _"I am sorry Derek"_

 _He doesn't reply and he shuts the door._

I gasp awake, tears filling my eyes. I look around and quickly wipe my eyes. I look at the time. 2 hours of sleep, yay me. I stand up and grab my shoes until my phone rings. I answer.

"Hello?" I say groggily

"Stiles its dad, you might want to get to the station, now!"

"Okay. I will be there in like 5 minutes" I hang up and grab my shoes. I run to my car. I sigh as I start it. 4 minutes later I arrive at the station. I walk in.

"What is so important?" I ask, blowing up my cheeks

"Stiles we have someone you might want to see" My dad says weirdly.

"O-okay" I raise an eyebrow.

He lightly grabs my arm and leads me to the interrogation room. I sigh.

"Dad can you just tell me what this is about?" I groan as I am still being tugged

"See for yourself" He pulls me to the window.

I see Parrish standing over talking to someone who I can't see. He moves and I smile widely and run to the door. I open it and run in, I grab her and pull her close, I bury my head in her shoulder and she wraps her arms around me.

"Stiles" She sighs happily

"M-Maddylan" I cry out in joy

"You're back"

Maddy

I was gone and somehow I had stumbled back into the deathening grip of Beacon Hills. I walk slowly to the police station covered in dirt, my throat dry. My bare feet scratch against the pavement and my clothes torn to shreds. I walk, not really careing that I have the migrane of the century. I push open the doors to the stations and nearly collapse from exhaustion. Parrish runs and catches me before I can fall to the floor.

"Sheriff!" He shouts, holding me up.

The sheriff runs over and grabs a blanket.

"Parrish what the hell happened?"

"I don't know she just walked in"

"Well lets get her to the interrogation room, get her warm, some clothes, anything she needs, understand me?"

"Yes Sir" He nods and picks me up,

"You are warm Stiles" I mumble and rest my head on Parrishs chest.

He sighs and carries me to the interrogation room as I mumble incoherent words. He places me in the chair and wraps the blanket tighter. I sigh,

"I was alone"

"And it was- , I think I was in Mexico, I was in like an old Aztec temple"

He nods and gets me coffee.

"Do you-"

"Black" I innterupt

"Ok," He laughs and smiles

I smile back and he hands it to me. I take a sip and fix myself so I am sitting properly. Parrish sits across from me.

"Maddy do you mind if I ask you some questions?" He asks

"Not at all, but I want to see Stiles"

"Sheriff is calling him he should be here soon" He smiles

"O-okay."

"So where were you"

"I have no clue, I was just walking and eating and walking, and now I am here"

"Okay where did you wake up"

"An old aztec temple some place in Mexico"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I just woke up and screamed for about 5 solid minutes"

"Screamed? Why?"

"My head felt like it was going to explode, it was so bad i couldn't see and there was this high whining sound." I say the headache still drifting around.

"It was like a blinding pain?"

"Yes, When is Stiles going to get here?"

"Soon, Now whe-" He was cut off by the door opening,

I look over to see Stiles, I stand and hug him tightly. And a tear runs down my face.

"Stiles" I cry out in joy and sigh, it felt so good to be in his grasp

"M-Maddylan" He says probably crying too

"You're back" He whispers against my hair.

I smile but pull away quickly.

"Everyone take cover!" I shout before a bullet flies through the window.


	2. Thank God

Stiles fell to the ground quickly, me with him. He -like a spaz- hit his head on the table. The shouts from other people and sirens and the guns ringing as they fire, hurt my head more than the bullets that dug into my shoulder and calf. I groaned out loud 2 seconds before all of the noise from the guns stopped and it seemed still like nothing was going on outside, I look around carefully shaking the glass from my hair. Stiles panting breath was close to my ear, He was scared. I could smell it, feel it like I was a part of him.

"S-stiles a-are you okay?" I say softly as the pain from the wounds actually registered in my mind. It didn't hurt much. Like a bee sting.

"Yeah, Yes. Are you?" Stiles answered, still panting. He had dark bags under his eyes like he hadn't been sleeping. Everyone slowly stands up and I smile.

"Well at least now you have sunlight" I let out a dry chuckle but slowly comes to a halt when I see no one laughing.

Parish notices me not putting weight on a leg and he walks close and takes my unhurt arm and says

"How about w-we get you help, You seem to be in shock." He looks at my back "You were shot twice, one in the calf and one in the shoulder."

I nod at him as he helps me into the sheriff's office because that is where they keep the first aid kit. There was a itch I had to scratch, a question I needed to ask.

"U-uhm. W-where is my mom and Derek?" My voice breaks and he sighs.

"They didn't answer the phone. I left a message, after we get these bullets out and you heal w-we can drive down there" He places a hand on my shoulder before taking it off to get the first aid kit. "Take off your shirt. I would call Melissa down here but I can take out a bullet if you heal afterwards"

I strip off my shirt, I don't have a bra on because It broke when I got caught on a wall. I press my shirt over my chest and sigh as he cleans it with a clean rag with rubbing alcohol on it. I wince and groan loudly and he winces for me.

"I am going to pull it out now. Brace yourself" He takes off his belt and hands it to me before saying softly "Bite down on it if it hurts"

He picks up the medical tweezers and digs it into my shoulder, I bite down hard on the belt, feeling a tooth crack then heal from the force I was using to bite down. He groans in a weird low guttural way before slowly pulling the bullet out from my shoulder. I had started to cry and he puts it on a paper towel before putting a gaws over the wound.

"I am sorry that hurt so much, just one more spot. You can put back on your shirt just take off your pants." He gets down on his knees and cleans the tweezer as I slide back on my shirt and off my ripped pants which were as good as trash. He digs the tweezer into my calf and I bite down harder than I did before, my eyes turns purple and my fangs pierce through the belt, all without me noticing. I dig my nails into the palms of my hands and blood drips to the floor, Parrish quickly yanks it out after getting a hold of it. I pant and he drops the bullet on the table before getting a cup of water and dropping the bloody bullets in them. He then wrapped a gaws around my leg before getting a pair of shorts and a huge police shirt from the drawer he hands them to me before smiling and leaving the room. I slide them on with a wince before walking out, the shirt hung lower than the shorts and almost to my knees, I was short and this shirt was huge. Stiles looks up from the table he was sitting at and he walks up to me, he goes into kiss me but I slowly turn away looking down, his kiss planting on my cheek. I feel his lips frown on my skin as I pull away from his chapped lips.

"I'm sorry, I am just not feeling too well" I say looking at the ground. He purses his lips

"No. No it's okay. I understand" He says quietly

"Where is a bathroom? I need to pee" I look around, past him and my mother comes barrelling through the door with Derek behind her. She moves Stiles out of the way, pulling me tightly into her grip. I grunt and she buries her head in my shoulder

"Mom I hate to break up this moment between us but I really have to pee" I say tightly before feeling my mom pull away and grab my shoulders, she was crying and she sniffles

"I'm sorry sweetheart go to the bathroom" She smiles and lets go as I shuffle around her to the back room. I walk into the bathroom and pull down the shorts and plopping on the toilet. I let out a sigh of relief. This was the most quiet I had have in forever. I stand and wipe before pulling up my shorts and flushing, I open the door and there wasn't the walls anymore it was dark room with nothing in it. I take a sharp intake of breath and step out. I hear the door slam behind me and when I turn around it's gone. I walk around reaching my arms out hoping to touch something to lead me on my way. Nothing appears and I start to panic. I shut my eyes tightly and when I open them. I am gripping the sink tightly. I take a deep breath before shaking my head.

"Jesus Christ. What the hell was that?" I mumble to myself before washing my hands and leaving the bathroom. I walk to the main room where everyone was in and smile at them and Stiles smiles back as Derek marches up and pulls me into his embrace, his grip so tight my back muscles crack.

"Thank god you are back" He says gruffly into my hair and I nod

"Maybe not" I whisper before he clenches tighter the rest of them cracking.


	3. MAX

I sat in Dereks loft. My parents had taken me home after most of the wounds cleared. I sigh and sit curled up on the couch. All I remember from this place was fighting, huge fighting then my mind just went blank. I squeeze my eyes shut in despair and I let out a strangled cry coming from my throat. I grind my teeth together as the loft door swings open. It was Scott and Max, I sigh softly at the men and stand up slowly and hold out my hands, Max chokes back tears and envelopes me first and squeezes like I would disappear if he let go. I tap his shoulder.

"Can't. Breath" I say lightly my face turning red. He pulls away quickly.

"Sorry" He pulls away quickly and looks down, Scott goes next and lifts me slightly off my feet. I hug back, able to move my arms this time. I sigh and he puts me down. I sit back on the couch. I curl up in a ball and Max sits next to me and then Scott on the other side. I lay down and put my feet on Scott's lap and my head in Max's

"Mads. If you want us to leave we can. You seem a little distant." Max rubs my arm and I chew at my chapped lips.

"No. I am fine. Just pretty damn hungry." I admit and Max lets out a soft laugh

"Just like always" He snorts and I glare at him.

"Says the bowling ball!" I laugh and so does Scott as a horrified look crosses Max's face.

"You little-" He cuts himself off and takes a deep breath... "You know what? Nope. Not going to let that get to me" He says and I laugh softly.

"Thank you two for coming over, Scott, Go get the granola bar from your car. I can smell it from here." I say and lift my feet, he raises an eyebrow and stands up, starting to leave. As soon as I can hear that he is out of earshot I scramble to sit up. Max makes a confused face and I get up running to the room I am staying in then running back. I hand Max a small sheet of paper before sitting back down.

"Wh-what is it?" He asks cautiously.

"Don't open it here." I smile softly and my stomach grumbles. "Sorry. I really am very hungry" I chuckle and lay back on his lap as Scott walks in and tosses me the granola bar. I catch it in between my teeth. I move my hands up and tear it open before starting to shove it into my mouth, I let out a moan. It was the first good food I have had in weeks. I chomp it down before burping.

"I am still hungry" I mutter before standing "And all Derek has is expired cans" I sigh softly to myself. I would have thought my mother would have restocked the place. I chew at my raw lip, not noticing it starting to bleed till the sharp metallic taste spreads in my mouth. I bring a finger to my lip and touch it softly before looking at my red stained fingers. I purse my lips and look over at Scott who was still talking to Max like nothing. He must not have his senses on, I am glad I don't want him to smell the blood. I sigh and grab a beer from the fridge. I pop off the cap with very little effort and guzzle the beer down my throat. Scott walks over and takes it from me "Hey, Douche I was drinking that!" He shakes his head no and I snarl, why was I getting so angry I couldn't understand. He frowns.

"Hey Maddie. Calm down" He says softly, putting the beer on the table. My eyes shift from purple back to my greenblue mesh of eyes. I had no clue that my eyes changed colors and blood dripped to the floor from my palms, my claws had dug into my hands. I release them and sigh.

"I'm sorry Scott" I mutter and look down and he forces a smile.

"It's okay Maddie. How about we just go back to the couch and you catch some needed sleep" He hums and I nod and he walks me over to the couch.

Stiles.

I sat with Lydia in my bedroom, on my bed. I had my head in her lap as she played with my hair.

"She seemed so distant. Maybe she hates me for doing this to her. Maybe she came to her senses out there and found out how little I could protect her" I mumble and Lydia yanks on my brown locks, my face contorts in pain "Ow! What the hell?" She shrugs.

"Stop talking like an idiot maybe" She hums and bites at her lip. I look up at her, sighing softly. She reaches down and strokes my hair. I shut my eyes.

"But what if it isn't idiotic. She dodged a kiss. I am so confused. Why am I not spending time with her?" I sigh again, chewing on my lip. She shakes her head.

"Stiles, what she went through was traumatic. Give her time." Lydia hears a faint roar and looks around confused. When she sees I don't do anything she stops, thinking it was strange. I heard no noise. I just continued to complain and rant. Lydia just listens, trying to ignore the faint roar which continues again and again. It finally clicks. Someone is going to die. A werewolf or something similar. She screams, it was bloodcurdling. The lights above us shatter. It was one of the loudest most ear piercing screams ever


End file.
